


I Always Knew

by Veritas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas/pseuds/Veritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets his first knot when he wakes up with a hard on just begging for attention. He can’t seem to completely remember what he was dreaming about but he knows it had to do with soft skin and a certain lithe body beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Knew

Title: I Always Knew (½)  
Pairing: AoKise  
Warnings: Alpha/omega stuff, knotting

Aomine gets his first knot when he wakes up with a hard on just begging for attention. He can’t seem to completely remember what he was dreaming about but he knows it had to do with soft skin and a certain lithe body beneath him. 

 

He had been late to school that day, too busy playing with his cock. It was…different. It was hard to get used to. 

Aomine always knew he would be an alpha. He never had a doubt. He’d always had that type of personality even as a young child. Aomine would always over hear his parents talking about how they wouldn’t have to worry about him, they knew he’d be an alpha. His father was an alpha and his mother was an omega. So the chances of him being an alpha was fifty fifty. 

*･゜ﾟ･* 

When Aomine meets Kise Ryouta his first thought is “wow, this omega is gorgeous”. Of course, when he gets closer he gets a proper sniff of Kise and it turns out he hasn’t even shown yet. Kise was yet to be announced as either Alpha or Omega. 

Kise Ryouta was prettier than most of the girls at their school. His skin was flawless and his eyes were so golden it was hard not to stare. Aomine never had trouble with Kise’s eyes, it was always his lips he found his eyes lingering. They were so pink and full. So soft looking that Aomine desperately wanted to smash his lips against them and nip and suck on them until they were red and swollen. He always caught himself staring at Kise’s lips while he talked, while he smiled, while he laughed.

Aomine finally recognized his obsession when he was trying to jerk off one evening and no matter how much he looked at his porn magazines his mind would travel back to Kise’s lips and to the idea of them wrapped around his throbbing erection. Once he gave in to the fantasy it had been one of the best orgasms of his life, copious amounts of come spilling from his knot. 

Aomine was positive Kise would be an omega. He knew because no alpha was that fucking pretty. 

Out of curiosity, Aomine asked Kise one day what his parents were.

“Well, my father is a pilot and my mother is a model.” He had answered, laughing loudly as he saw Aomine’s face. “My mother and father are both alphas. When I become an alpha can you imagine how crazy my fans will get? I’m actually a little scared…”

Aomine had to bite his tongue from spitting out “You won’t be an alpha though.” 

Instead, he just chuckled and replied, “Whatever.”

It was extremely rare for an omega to be born from both alpha parents. 

Rare but not impossible. 

It was amazing to Aomine how Kise didn’t even think of the possibility that he could be an omega. Did he not own a fucking mirror? Did he not hear the constant remarks of knot-heads telling him how gorgeous of an omega he was? 

*･゜ﾟ･*

Aomine doesn’t realize how much he’s decided on Kise being his omega. Not until Momoi finally pointed it out.

“You need to stop following Ki-chan around like a body guard.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You eye out everyone that comes near him that you dont trust, Dai-chan. I can see you glaring at every girl that talks to him.”

Instead of acknowledging anything she says, Aomine just tells her to shut up. 

Momoi touches him on the arm. If it was anyone else, Aomine would have roughly shrugged it off. “You know the chances of Ki-chan being an omega is slim…”

Aomine just stares at her then. He can see the pity all over her face and he knows that just because its her she can see the pain in his. 

*･゜ﾟ･*

The weeks after that go by in a blur. He’s skipping out on school and practice, trying his best to stay away from Kise. 

He can’t stand being next to him and not being able to have him. He wants to feel Kise’s hair between his fingers, feel his skin against his lips, wants to know what he sounds like during climax, wants to know what his face would look like. He wants to know how it would feel to mate with him, to wake up next to his sleeping face in the morning. Wants to be able to wake up next to him and smell his omega scent, fresh linen and citrus. 

He has dreams constantly of Kise. It comes to the point where he feels haunted by Kise in his dreams and staying away from him is all he can do to make them stop.

*･゜ﾟ･*

He’s lying on the school rooftop, ditching practice again when Kise confronts him. 

He can’t remember the last time he’s had a one on one with Kise. And god, does he miss those. 

He wonders if Kise will ask him for a one on one again, Aomine, for once, might actually give in and say yes.

He almost anticipates the question.

“I’m going to Kaijou next year.” 

Aomine’s heart feels like it has been ripped in two. He stays quiet with his eyes closed and listens to Kise leave. 

Aomine goes home that night and feels like tearing everything up in his room. He’s angry and frustrated at the world. He manages not to break anything until he sees an old picture of him and Kise and the rest of their team together on his desk. 

He cries that night. 

He breaks a few things. 

*･゜ﾟ･*

Aomine is satisfied at his new school. He’s finally grown into his figure, thick muscle and height now. A lot of omegas find him attractive. He’s been asked out multiple times, even by seniors. 

Momoi pesters him to find a girlfriend already but Aomine doesn’t bother. He can’t find anyone that interests him.

A few weeks in, Aomine catches one of his classmates reading a tabloid with the headline “Kise Ryouta: The Most Gorgeous Alpha in Tokyo!” 

Aomine skips the rest of his classes that day, and the next. Doesn’t even bother to answer Momoi’s calls when he skips practice too. 

He knew it was bound to happen, but seeing it confirmed is what hurts. 

*･゜ﾟ･*

He does meet one omega girl, she’s cute with brown eyes and blond hair. Her eyelashes are thick and long too. When she talks she’s flirtatious and giggles a lot. Aomine has sex with her on the third day of them talking. They’re both virgins and both don’t really know what to do. He barely lasts a couple minutes, he grits his teeth when he comes. He doesn’t form his knot, Aomine’s sure it’s because there’s no urge to mate and mark her. 

She leaves a little embarrassed and Aomine guesses its the knotting thing. 

He doesn’t really care though. 

*･゜ﾟ･*

When Aomine finds out he’s versing Kise on his next game his heart beats twice as fast. He can feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He’s excited. 

He hasn’t versed Kise since middle school. He hasn’t been able to see how much Kise has improved. How much Kise has grown. He wonders how much more of a challenge Kise will be. He wonders if Kise works as well (or better) with his new team at Kaijou. He craves so much to play with Kise again, to utterly destroy him on the court. 

Aomine’s going to make sure this game is between him and Kise and he’ll make sure his team doesn’t get in his way. 

*･゜ﾟ･*

It doesn’t hit him until he’s at the game, on time for once, that this will be the first time he’ll see how Kise looks like. If he’s still as gorgeous as he ever was, or if he’s matured and grown into his alpha status. 

When Aomine sees him, he has to keep from gawking. Kise is, if possible, even more gorgeous than he was before. He’s grown into his lanky figure, filled it with muscle. His skin is now sun kissed and still flawless. His face is still delicate as always, full lips, soft cheeks, thick eyelashes, vibrant eyes. His eyes hold an intensity that Aomine craves deeply. 

He can’t take his eyes off of Kise.

The game begins and Aomine’s fingers are itching to feel Kise’s skinhairlips, instead he ops for feeling the rough material of the basketball underneath his palms and his heart pounding in his chest. 

*･゜ﾟ･*

Aomine sees how much Kise has improved, sees how hard Kise is trying to beat him. It excites him even more. And there’s no way in hell Aomine is letting that happen. He can see how hard Kise is pushing himself, sees the fiery determination in his eyes. 

Aomine would feel almost turned on if he wasn’t so busy trying to keep up with Kise. 

He feels the fire inside him for Kise ignite again. 

When Aomine makes the final point he doesn’t know what he feels. He knows he should talk to Kise, but he just can’t. He’s too angry at himself, at Kise. Angry that they let what friendship they had break and crumble away. He knows its his fault.

Aomine smells the faintest hint of an omega in pain but the smell of a protective alpha quickly extinguishes it. Aomine’s own alpha spikes in response. He turns to see Kasamatsu, Kaijou’s team captain, helping a hurt Kise off the basketball court. 

Aomine’s inner alpha howls in pain, and jealousy, and anger. All he can do is watch as Kise gets carried away by his team captain.

The guilty feeling he has in his chest doesn’t leave until days later. 

*･゜ﾟ･*

A week later, his team captain comes by and makes a remark that sticks to Aomine.

“That pretty omega… He put up quite a good fight, didn’t he?” Imayoshi remarks.

Aomine quickly cuts him off, “He’s not an omega.”

There’s a pregnant pause and Imayoshi’s smile curves further up. 

“Is he?”


End file.
